The present invention is directed to cyclone separator devices and more particularly to a multiple hydrocyclone arrangement to treat solids contained in liquid suspensions.
Hydrocyclones are well known and include generally cylindrical bodies having a cylindrical base portion merging into an elongated conical section. A discharge outlet is provided in the apex of the conical section and a vortex finder is located in an opening in the cylindrical base portion arranged adjacent to a tangentially disposed feed inlet formed in the base portion. In operation of the cyclone a solids containing liquid is fed under pressure to the cyclone through the tangential feed inlet whereby a rotation motion is imparted to the feed. As a result a separation of a heavier fraction of solids or underflow from a lighter or overflow fraction is effected. The overflow being discharged through the vortex finder and the underflow being discharged through the apex opening.
Multiple hydrocyclone arrangements using a plurality of such cyclones within a common housing are well known as evidenced by such prior U.S. patents as in U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 25,099; 2,671,560; 3,261,467; 3,415,374 and 3,959,123 and provide a compact separation apparatus requiring greatly reduced operating space. These multiple cyclone units comprise a plurality of hydrocyclones grouped in clusters and arranged in horizontal layers within the housing. In certain of these devices such as for example those of the type disclosed in the mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,261,308 and 3,959,123, the cyclones of each layer are arranged in a radial or spoke-like fashion with the spaced discharge outlets of the cyclones opening to spaced underflow and overflow discharge chambers. In such known devices a large number of cyclones are arranged in a cylindrical housing which is comprised of three concentric chambers. The cyclones are mounted on and extend between the outermost and innermost chamber with the apex openings of all the cyclones arranged to discharge the underflow into the innermost chamber. The outermost chamber provides a discharge area for the overflow from the cyclones with the feed to the cyclones transmitted to an intermediate chamber located between the inner and outer chambers.
These multiple hydrocyclone arrangements are particularly adaptable to processes directed to the treatment of starch, paper pulp and mineral ore slurries and are used in the treatment of liquid suspensions for the purposes of thickening the suspension or for classifying the suspended solids into predetermined fractions. Problems are encountered however in replacing worn or defective cyclone bodies without unnecessarily prolonged shutdown procedures in operation of the entire device. In addition the known rigid housing structures in which the cyclones are mounted, involve relatively complex manufacturing procedures and necessitate individual mounting means for the individual hydrocyclones to support the same within the housing structure which results in increased manufacturing costs both in labor and parts. In addition known multiple cyclone arrangements do not allow for the ready addition of hydrocyclone clusters or for otherwise varying the size of the device in accordance with particular needs of the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel multiple cyclone device wherein the individual cyclone clusters are formed in premolded sectors.
Another object is to provide novel cyclone clusters including novel means for locating vortex finders in cyclone bodies formed therein.
Another object is to provide a novel arrangement of cyclone clusters formed in premolded discs wherein novel means are provided for maintaining the discs in nested and sealed relationship in a common housing.
Another object is to provide novel means for sealing the discharge and feed chambers one from the other to maintain leak proof integrity during operation of the device.
A further object is to provide a novel multiple cyclone assembly comprised of a minimum number of structural elements and having inherent modular capabilities allowing for the addition or deletion of individual cyclone clusters for varying the operational capacity of the assembly.
A still further object is to provide a multiple hydrocyclone apparatus of standardized parts for use in different operational sized equipment to reduce costs in manufacturing and assembly procedures.